Devices for fixing workpieces while carrying out treatment processes of any kind are known in the state of the art in various variations.
If, for example welding works or rivet works are to be carried out at larger components, it is necessary to support or fix, respectively, the component by means of a suitably formed accommodating device, while carrying out the treatment processes. Thereby, on the one hand, the warping of the component is avoided, to the other hand, the component is securely and firmly held, while carrying out the welding works. In order to fix the component, a known receiving device, especially a welding bowl, has channels milled-in at its upper side facing the component, for example, by means of which, a reduced pressure may be created below the component resting thereon, so that the air pressure of the ambience presses the component firmly against the receiving device, and thereby effects the mechanical fixing. In this context, the surface geometry of the receiving device is adapted to the component to be worked at. Receiving devices of such kind are often formed from a metallic material.
If the component to be worked at has recesses, for example, the receiving device has to be adapted accordingly. In the region of the recesses of the component, there must not proceed any channels, for example, because otherwise there cannot be created an effective reduced pressure below the component. This requirement causes a time intensive and cost intensive adaptation of the receiving device, when changing design aspects of the component. Channels extending in the region of newly introduced component-recesses have to be filled by welding again, or, in other regions of the component, there have to be milled-in other channels into the receiving device.